16 Maja 2006
TVP 1 05.00 Moda na sukces (2836, 2837) - telenowela 05.40 Wstaje dzień - magazyn 05.45 Tak jak w Unii - magazyn 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? - magazyn poranny 08.00 Wiadomości, Prognoza pogody 08.15 Wyjście na zakupy 08.20 Prosto w oczy - program publicystyczny Moniki Olejnik (powt.) 08.35 Smocze opowieści (66): Latać z nowym przyjacielem - serial animowany, USA 09.05 Zygzaki: Granica - program dla dzieci 09.35 Ważne przemiany. Nietolerancja - film dla młodzieży 10.05 Nieustraszony (20): Hałaśliwe zacisze - serial sensacyjny 10.50 Recepty Jedynki: Moja głowa! - magazy 11.05 ZUS dla ciebie - program poradnikowy 11.15 Telezakupy 11.45 Agrobiznes - magazyn rolniczy 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Klan (1098) - serial obyczajowy 12.35 Plebania (706) - serial obyczajowy 13.00 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny 13.25 Sąsiedzi - serial komediowy 13.55 Na celowniku - magazyn 14.05 Pod kloszem, czyli prognoza pogody: Wietrzna trąba - magazyn 14.20 Świat według Einsteina - magazyn 14.25 Rewizja nadzwyczajna: Zamach stanu Piłsudskiego - magazyn historyczny 14.50 Był taki dzień: 16 maja - felieton 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Wiedźmy (9/13): Delikatność uczuć - serial obyczajowy 16.00 Moda na sukces (2838, 2839) - telenowela 16.50 Sportowy Express 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Na celowniku - magazyn 17.35 Klan (1103) - serial obyczajowy 18.00 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny 18.30 Plebania (711) - serial obyczajowy 19.00 Wieczorynka: Muminki - serial animowany, Holandia 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Sport, Prognoza pogody 20.15 W krainie dreszczowców: Atak szarańczy - film katastroficzny, USA 2005 21.50 Sprawa dla reportera - magazyn reporterów 22.20 Był taki dzień: 16 maja - felieton 22.30 Prosto w oczy - program publicystyczny Moniki Olejnik 22.45 Wiadomości 22.55 Archiwum: Akta zbrodni - cykl reportaży 23.25 Obserwator wojskowy - reportaż 23.40 Agentka o stu twarzach (18) - serial sensacyjny, USA 00.25 Ślady, tropy, znaki: Telefrenia - magazyn 01.05 Boski Michał Anioł (2/4) - film dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 2004 01.30 Był taki dzień: 16 maja - felieton 01.35 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06.00 Złotopolscy (405): I po co nam to było? - serial obyczajowy 06.25 10 minut tylko dla siebie - magazyn 06.40 Dwójka dzieciom: Molly (9/13) - serial obyczajowy 07.05 Telezakupy 07.20 Od przedszkola do Opola: Piosenki skomponowane przez Henryka Jabłońskiego - program rozrywkowy 07.50 Dwójka dzieciom: Niezwykłe ranki Marcina Ranka (1) - serial 08.05 Detektyw w sutannie 2 (9/13): Dobrana para - serial kryminalny 09.00 Pytanie na śniadanie - magazyn 09.30 Prognoza pogody 09.35 Pytanie na śniadanie - magazyn 10.00 Panorama 10.05 Pytanie na śniadanie - magazyn 10.30 Prognoza pogody 10.35 Pytanie na śniadanie - magazyn 11.00 Panorama, Prognoza pogody 11.10 M jak miłość (337) - serial obyczajowy 11.55 10 minut tylko dla siebie - magazyn 12.10 Kochaj mnie (145) - telenowela dokumentalna, Polska 2002 12.25 Telezakupy 12.45 Święta wojna (152): Szkoła języka polskiego - serial komediowy 13.15 Co ci dolega?: Paskudni uzdrowiciele - film dokumentalny, USA 2004 14.10 Lokatorzy (107): Nieudany zięć - serial komediowy 14.35 Znaki czasu - program religijny 15.00 Wydarzenia, wydarzenia... - magazyn kulturalny 15.10 Gliniarz i prokurator 3 (13/26): Nieudane spotkanie - serial kryminalny 16.00 Panorama (dla niesłyszących) 16.15 M jak miłość (413) - serial obyczajowy (dla niesłyszących) 17.05 Kulisy serialu M jak miłość (dla niesłyszących) 17.15 Zorro (31/78) - serial przygodowy 17.40 Z kabaretowego archiwum (7) - program rozrywkowy 17.50 Prognoza pogody 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Prognoza pogody 19.00 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 19.35 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie 20.10 M jak miłość (414) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 21.00 Kulisy serialu M jak miłość 21.10 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 22.00 Panorama 22.20 Biznes - magazyn 22.25 Sport telegram 22.30 Prognoza pogody 22.40 Wieczór filmowy - Kocham kino: wstęp 22.50 Wieczór filmowy - Kocham kino: Zabawy z bronią - film dokumentalny, Kanada/Niemcy/USA 2002 00.50 Wieczór filmowy - Kocham kino: Kabaret - musical, USA 1972 02.55 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.00 Adam i Ewa (72) - serial obyczajowy 07.30 Przygody Jackie Chana (53) - serial animowany 08.00 Miodowe lata (107): Medium - serial komediowy 08.45 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 09.45 Boston Public (62) - serial komediowy 10.45 Quizmania - teleturniej 11.40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 11.55 Daleko od noszy (42): Diabeł w sztuce - serial komediowy 12.30 Samo życie (705) - serial obyczajowy 13.15 Miodowe lata (108): Wielki szmal - serial komediowy 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (287) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Kochaj mnie, kochaj! (11) - serial obyczajowy 15.45 Wydarzenia 16.05 Prognoza pogody 16.10 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.35 Świat według Bundych (178) - serial komediowy 17.05 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18.05 Pierwsza miłość (288) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (706) - serial obyczajowy 20.15 O rety! Kabarety! - program rozrywkowy 20.50 FILM TYGODNIA: Spisek doskonały - komedia kryminalna, USA 1999, reż. Mike Barker, wyk. Alessandro Nivola, Reese Witherspoon, Josh Brolin, Gene Wolande 21.55 Studio LOTTO 22.50 Boston Public (63) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Chi McBride, Jeri Ryan, Michael Rapaport, Fyvusch Finkel 23.50 Biznes wydarzenia 00.10 Prognoza pogody 00.15 Pasjonaci - magazyn motoryzacyjny 00.40 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show (powt.) 01.30 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 02.30 Magazyn sportowy 04.30 Love TV - program rozrywkowy 05.30 Zakończenie programu TVN 06.10 Uwaga! - magazyn (powt.) 06.30 Telesklep 07.10 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 08.10 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny (powt.) 08.50 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10.00 Salon gier - teleturniej 10.50 Na Wspólnej (647) - serial obyczajowy 11.20 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny (powt.) 11.50 Rozmowy w toku - talk show (powt.) 13.00 Medicopter 117 (1) - serial sensacyjny 14.00 Na celowniku (10/22) - serial sensacyjny 15.00 Barwy grzechu (89/160) - telenowela 16.00 Fakty 16.15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.55 Na Wspólnej (648) - serial obyczajowy 21.30 Magda M. (26) - serial obyczajowy 22.30 Teraz my! - magazyn 23.15 Tajemnice Smallville (19/22) - serial SF, Kanada/USA, wyk. Tom Welling, Kristin Kreuk, Michael Rosenbaum, Eric Johnson 00.15 Detektyw - serial fabularno-dokumentalny (powt.) 00.45 Uwaga! - magazyn (powt.) 01.05 Nocne igraszki - program rozrywkowy 02.05 Telesklep 02.30 Nic straconego TVP 3 Lubuska 06:35 Ginące cywilizacje, Meksykańscy Indianie Tarahumara, odc. 20; serial dokumentalny Francja 2000 07:25 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje, "Oko dnia" Jonathan Caroll; magazyn kulturalny /stereo/ 07:30 Kurier 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07:45 Telewizja na dzień dobry! 08:15 Rozmowa dnia; program publicystyczny 08:30 Kurier 08:35 Kurier gospodarczy 08:40 Kurier sportowy 08:45 Prognoza pogody 08:48 Gość dnia; rozmowa /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 09:00 Mistrzowie gitary, odc. 8; serial dokumentalny Australia 2004 /stereo/ 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Kurier gospodarczy 09:49 Kurier sportowy 09:50 Prognoza pogody 09:55 Przystanek praca; magazyn /stereo/ 10:10 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje, "W potrzasku historii" Marian Guzek; magazyn kulturalny /stereo/ 10:13 Telezakupy 10:30 Kurier 10:40 Prognoza pogody 10:45 Telekurier; cykl reportaży /stereo/ 11:15 Gość dnia; rozmowa /stereo/ 11:30 Kurier 11:40 Prognoza pogody 11:45 Współczesność powstała 50 lat temu; reportaż /stereo/ 12:15 Okiem mistrza; magazyn kulturalny 12:25 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje, "Kretowisko" Bogusław Kaczyński; magazyn kulturalny /stereo/ 12:30 Kurier 12:35 Ginące cywilizacje, Meksykańscy Indianie Tarahumara, odc. 20; serial dokumentalny Francja 2000 13:30 Kurier 13:40 Prognoza pogody 13:45 Na skrzydłach Ikara, Morskie skrzydła. Latający marynarze, odc. 7; serial dokumentalny Polska 1998 14:10 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje, "Ja" Wolfgang Hilbig; magazyn kulturalny /stereo/ 14:15 Jestem szczęściarzem; reportaż 14:30 Kurier 14:40 Prognoza pogody 14:45 Regiony kultury; magazyn kulturalny /stereo/ 15:00 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy; program publicystyczny /stereo/ 15:30 Kurier 15:40 Prognoza pogody 15:45 Mistrzowie gitary, odc. 8; serial dokumentalny Australia 2004 /stereo/ 16:10 Rozmowa dnia; program publicystyczny /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 16:30 Kurier 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Informacje lubuskie 16:50 Magazyn ekologiczny 17:05 Tajemnice, zamki, podziemia, Tajemnice zamku Czocha; film dokumentalny 17:30 Kurier 17:45 Prognoza pogody 17:50 Dogrywka; magazyn sportowy 18:00 Informacje lubuskie 18:25 Rozmowa dnia; program publicystyczny 18:40 Zapytaj eksperta; magazyn poradnikowy 19:25 Tajemnice, zamki, podziemia, Cień hernbersteinów; film dokumentalny 20:00 Telekurier; cykl reportaży /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 20:30 Kurier 20:50 Studio pogoda 21:00 Echa dnia; program publicystyczny /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 21:30 Kurier gospodarczy 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Informacje lubuskie 22:00 Rozmowa dnia; program publicystyczny 22:15 To jest temat, Lekarska szychta; cykl reportaży 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Kurier sportowy 22:55 Studio pogoda 23:00 Wielcy duchem - Billy Graham, odc. 1; serial dokumentalny USA 2001 /stereo/ 00:00 Córki McLeoda, Powracający kochaś, odc. 20; serial obyczajowy Australia 2001; reż.: Chris Martin Jones; wyk: Bridie Carter, Lisa Chappell /stereo/ 00:45 Telekurier; cykl reportaży /stereo/ 01:10 Kurier 01:30 Kurier sportowy 01:35 Studio pogoda 01:40 Echa dnia; program publicystyczny /stereo/ 02:05 Zakończenie programu TV 4 05.50 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 06.15 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 06.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07.55 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.25 Pokemon (197) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA (powt.) 08.55 Kachorra to ja (106) - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Jorge Montero, wyk. Maria Leal, Maria Rosa Gallo, Natalia Oreiro, Pablo Rago (powt.) 10.00 Cała prawda: Niezwykłe historie zwykłych ludzi - talk show (powt.) 11.00 Strażnik Teksasu (83) - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. Chuck Norris, Clarence Gilyard, Sheree J. Wilson, Judson Mills (powt.) 12.00 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 13.05 Przetrwanie - teleturniej 13.50 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 14.40 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 15.10 Pokemon (198) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 15.40 Dekoratornia - magazyn wnętrzarski 16.15 Kachorra to ja (107) - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Jorge Montero, wyk. Maria Leal, Maria Rosa Gallo, Natalia Oreiro, Pablo Rago 17.15 Cała prawda: Niezwykłe historie zwykłych ludzi - talk show 18.15 Przetrwanie - teleturniej 19.00 Strażnik Teksasu (84) - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. Chuck Norris, Clarence Gilyard, Sheree J. Wilson, Judson Mills 20.00 Kronika nie z tej ziemi (21) - serial SF, USA, wyk. Chad Willett, Jon Polito, Rena Sofer, Reno Wilson 21.00 Millennium (1) - serial sensacyjny, USA, reż. Cliff Bole, Jim Charletson, wyk. Brittany Tiplady, Lance Henriksen, Megan Gallagher, Terry O'Quinn 22.00 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 22.35 Zagadka Proroka - thriller, USA 1999, reż. David Worth, wyk. Dennis Hopper, Joe Penny, Robert Yocum, Stephanie Zimbalist 00.50 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 01.50 Biznes Wydarzenia 02.05 Pogoda 02.10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 03.00 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn 03.25 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 03.50 Zakończenie programu TVN Siedem 05.25 Żarty na bok (10/36) - serial komediowy 06.15 Telesklep 07.15 Brygada ratunkowa (8/22) - serial sensacyjny 08.20 Zaklęte serce (67/135) - telenowela 09.10 Ostry dyżur (48) - serial obyczajowy, USA, wyk. Noah Wyle, Anthony Edwards, George Clooney, Julianna Margulies (powt.) 10.05 Nocny kurs (22-ost.) - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. David Morse, Andre Braugher, Matthew Borish, Jacqueline Torres (powt.) 11.05 Telesklep 12.55 Mania grania - teleturniej 13.50 Żarty na bok (10/36) - serial komediowy 14.45 Zaklęte serce (68/135) - telenowela, Meksyk, reż. Miguel Corcega, wyk. Ajejandra Barros, Angelica Riviera, Cesar Evora, Jorge Salinas 15.35 Studenciaki (6/17) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Jay Baruchel, Carla Gallo, Charlie Hunnam, Monica Keena 16.10 Świat według Dzikich (2/19) - serial komediowy, USA, reż. Mel Gibson, wyk. Andrew Eiden, Erik vn Detten, Evan Ellingson, Jason Dolley (powt.) 16.40 Alf (10/100) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Max Voight, Anne Schedeen, Andrea Elson, Benji Gregory 17.10 Ostry dyżur (49) - serial obyczajowy, USA, wyk. Noah Wyle, Anthony Edwards, George Clooney, Julianna Margulies 18.10 Nocny kurs (1/18) - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. David Morse, Andre Braugher, Matthew Borish, Jacqueline Torres 19.10 Świat według Dzikich (3/19) - serial komediowy, USA, reż. Mel Gibson, wyk. Andrew Eiden, Erik vn Detten, Evan Ellingson, Jason Dolley 19.40 Alf (11/100) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Max Voight, Anne Schedeen, Andrea Elson, Benji Gregory 20.10 Życiowa szansa - komedia romantyczna, USA 1998, reż, Deborah Reinisch, wyk. John Ritter, Katey Segal, David Naughton, Lynne Thigpen 22.10 Najemnicy (6/17) - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. Brad Johnson, Tim Andrews, Real Andrews, Melinda Clarke 23.10 Uczniowska balanga - film obyczajowy, USA 1993, reż. Richard Linklater, wyk. Jason London, Rory Cochrane, Wiley Wiggins, Milla Jovovich 01.45 Co za tydzień - magazyn 02.10 Telesklep 02.25 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym:6.15,6.45,7.15, 7.45 Przegląd prasy,6.30,7.00,7.30 Wiadomości-skrót,6.32,7.05,7.33 Pogoda, 6.34,7.35 Był taki dzień 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Prosto w oczy; program Moniki Olejnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 10 minut tylko dla siebie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Talent za talent - z Małgorzatą Kożuchowską; program dla młodzieży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:05 Magazyn Medyczny - "Leczenie blizn"; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 Człowiek dobrej woli...; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Zaproszenie 09:55 Kabaret Starszej Pani. Gala urodzinowa Ireny Kwiatkowskiej cz.1; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Smak Europy - Uzależniony od klawesynu; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Z historii Suraża; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Sprawa dla reportera; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc.1063; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Plebania - odc. 430; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Sportowy tydzień 13:30 Pogranicze w ogniu - odc. 13; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Muzyczny Festiwal Łańcut 2006 - Muzyczny Festiwal Łańcut 2006 - Koncert Inauguracyjny cz. 2; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Myśli o Polsce; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Talent za talent - z Małgorzatą Kożuchowską; program dla młodzieży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:40 Magazyn Medyczny - "Leczenie blizn"; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:20 Kręcioła; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:40 Człowiek dobrej woli...; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Ze sztuką na ty - "Mickiewicz, Słowacki i hip hop..." - reportaż z obchodów Międzynarodowego Dnia Teatru W Starym Teatrze w Krakowie.; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 Sprawa dla reportera; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieści Polonijne 19:15 Dobranocka - Miś Uszatek - Później; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc.1063; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Plebania - odc. 430; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 "Czerwone Maki" Gwidona Boruckiego; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Kochaj mnie - odc.139; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Warto rozmawiać - (68) Właśnie polują na twoje dziecko czyli o nietykalnej pedofilii; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:10 Animowany świat wyobraźni - Świat w Operze; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Animowany świat wyobraźni - Don Kichot; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Panorama 23:50 Biznes; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:53 Sport Telegram 23:55 Pogoda 24:00 Prosto w oczy; program Moniki Olejnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Sprawa dla reportera; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Z historii Suraża; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Uszatek - Później; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Klan - odc.1063; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Plebania - odc. 430; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:50 Wieści Polonijne 03:05 "Czerwone Maki" Gwidona Boruckiego; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Kochaj mnie - odc.139; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Warto rozmawiać - (68) Właśnie polują na twoje dziecko czyli o nietykalnej pedofilii; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:05 Ze sztuką na ty - "Mickiewicz, Słowacki i hip hop..." - reportaż z obchodów Międzynarodowego Dnia Teatru W Starym Teatrze w Krakowie.; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:35 Animowany świat wyobraźni - Świat w Operze; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Animowany świat wyobraźni - Don Kichot; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 13:00 Program dnia 13:05 Studio kultura Informacje - magazyn kulturalny 13:20 Jerzy Stempowski - film dokumentalny 14:05 Listy naszych czytelników - film obyczajowy, Polska 1974 14:30 U wrót doliny - recital 14:55 Przewodnik (41/69) - magazyn kulturalny 15:00 Żart - tragikomedia, Czechosłowacja 1969 16:20 Kino krótkich filmów: Krzyż i topór - film dokumentalny 16:30 Kinematograf - magazyn kulturalny 17:00 Przewodnik (41/69) - magazyn kulturalny 17:05 Intryga i miłość - dramat obyczajowy, Niemcy 2005 18:45 Wydarzenie (25/29) - magazyn kulturalny 19:00 Krajobrazy teatralne - reportaż 20:00 Studio kultura Informacje - magazyn kulturalny 20:15 Studio kultura Rozmowy - rozmowa 21:00 Hedda Gabler - dramat obyczajowy, Niemcy 2006 23:00 Przewodnik (41/69) - magazyn kulturalny 23:05 Strefa alternatywna: Noc Artystów (10/12) - program artystyczny 00:05 Strefa alternatywna: Komix (107/117) - program artystyczny 00:10 Strefa alternatywna: Czytanie dramatu (7/8) - program artystyczny tylko dla dorosłych 00:55 Zakończenie dnia TV Puls 06:00 Ojciec Święty w Sandomierzu 06:45 Ojciec Święty na placu Zwycięstwa 07:45 Puls wieczoru 08:30 Niewolnica Isaura, odc. 38: serial 09:05 Życie jak poker, odc. 44: serial 09:35 Pamiętnik nastolatki, odc. 24: serial 10:00 Telezakupy 10:40 Dziedzictwo Jana Pawła II, odc. 1 11:30 Dziedzictwo Jana Pawła II, odc. 2 12:20 Telezakupy 13:00 Puls wieczoru 14:05 Nie lękajcie się, odc. 1 15:00 Nie lękajcie się, odc. 2 16:05 Octava Dies 16:40 Ojciec Święty w Licheniu 17:05 Pamiętnik nastolatki, odc. 25: serial 17:35 Niewolnica Isaura, odc. 39: serial 18:10 Życie jak poker, odc. 45: serial 18:40 Wspaniałości przyrodnicze Europy, odc. 11: serial 19:55 Puls wieczoru 20:40 Zimna wojna, odc. 11: serial 21:40 Ojciec Święty w Radzyminie 22:05 Królestwo demonów: film 00:35 Puls wieczoru 01:10 Ojciec Święty w Krakowie 01:50 Octava Dies 02:25 Europejskie ogrody zoologiczne: serial 02:55 Puls wieczoru CANAL+ Sport 07:00 Liga + ekstra - magazyn piłkarski 08:30 Groclin Grodzisk Wlkp. Kolporter Korona Kielce - piłka nożna 10:20 GKS BOT Bełchatów Amica Wronki - piłka nożna 12:10 Cracovia Kraków Zagłębie Lubin - piłka nożna 14:00 Arka Gdynia Polonia Warszawa - piłka nożna 15:50 Górnik Łęczna Górnik Zabrze - piłka nożna 17:40 Kolporter Korona Kielce Borussia Dortmund - piłka nożna 20:15 FC Liverpool West Ham United - piłka nożna 20:55 FC Sevilla Real Madryt/ Osasuna Pampeluna Valencia CF - piłka nożna 23:00 Pogoń Szczecin Lech Poznań - piłka nożna 00:50 Odra Wodzisław Wisła Płock - piłka nożna 02:45 Górnik Łęczna Górnik Zabrze - piłka nożna 04:35 Groclin Grodzisk Wlkp. Kolporter Korona Kielce - piłka nożna 06:25 Łapu capu ekstra - rozrywka Ale Kino! 08:00 Portrety: Anthony Hopkins - film dokumentalny 08:55 Szczęśliwy traf - komediodramat, Francja 2000 10:45 Nędznicy - film obyczajowy, USA 1998 13:05 Studnia i wahadło - horror, USA 1961 14:35 Aria dla atlety - film obyczajowy, Polska 1979 16:25 Ciepła woda pod Czerwonym Mostem - komediodramat, Japonia/Francja 2001 18:35 Edgar G. Ulmer Mistrz filmów klasy "B" - film dokumentalny 20:00 Zazdrość i medycyna - melodramat, Polska 1973 21:45 Zmarły w chwili przybycia - thriller, USA 1988 23:30 Ale krótkie: Inny wymiar - film krótkometrażowy 00:10 Whisky - komedia, Urugwaj/Argentyna/Niemcy 2004 01:55 Ale krótkie: Miejskie dreszczowce: Zaginiony - film krótkometrażowy 02:10 Zamek Gripsholm - film obyczajowy, Niemcy/Szwajcaria/Austria 2000 AXN 06:00 11. godzina 2 (11/26) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 2003 06:50 Tajne akcje CIA (12/22) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2001 07:40 Andromeda 4 (13) - serial sf, USA/Kanada 2003 08:30 Władca zwierząt 2 (6) - serial przygodowy, Kanada/USA 2000 09:20 Bez pardonu 2 (8/22) - serial kryminalny, USA 2001 10:10 11. godzina 2 (11/26) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 2003 11:00 Andromeda 4 (13) - serial sf, USA/Kanada 2003 11:45 Tajne akcje CIA (12/22) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2001 12:35 Władca zwierząt 2 (6) - serial przygodowy, Kanada/USA 2000 13:25 Bez pardonu 2 (8/22) - serial kryminalny, USA 2001 14:15 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 3 (7) - serial sf, USA 1996 15:05 11. godzina 2 (12/26) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 2003 15:55 Tajne akcje CIA (13/22) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2001 16:45 Andromeda 4 (14) - serial sf, USA/Kanada 2003 17:35 Władca zwierząt 2 (7) - serial przygodowy, Kanada/USA 2000 18:25 Bez pardonu 2 (9/22) - serial kryminalny, USA 2002 19:15 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 3 (8) - serial sf, USA 1996 20:05 Obrońca 2 (15) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2003 20:55 Puerto Vallarta - film sensacyjny, USA 2006 22:50 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 3 (8) - serial sf, USA 1996 23:40 Obrońca 2 (15) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2003 00:30 Puerto Vallarta - film sensacyjny, USA 2006 02:30 Obrońca 2 (15) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2003 Europa Europa 08:00 Tam, gdzie są góry - dramat obyczajowy, Niemcy/Austria 2000 09:40 Darling - dramat obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania 1965 11:50 Córka D'Artagnana - film przygodowy, Francja 1994 14:05 Amulet - film krótkometrażowy, Francja 2000 14:10 Człowiek słoń - dramat psychologiczny, Wielka Brytania 1980 16:20 Blizna - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1976 18:20 Tam, gdzie są góry - dramat obyczajowy, Niemcy/Austria 2000 20:00 Pożegnanie z filmem: Lisbon Story - film obyczajowy, Niemcy/Portugalia 1995 21:50 Córka D'Artagnana - film przygodowy, Francja 1994 00:05 Cinemania (159) - magazyn filmowy 00:35 Emmanuelle (2/7) - serial erotyczny, Francja 1996 02:10 Emmanuelle (3/7) - serial erotyczny, Francja 1996 HBO 2 06:30 Zawiść - komedia, USA 2004 08:15 W ukrytej kamerze - komedia, USA 2003 09:50 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 10:20 Mama na obcasach - komedia, USA 2004 12:20 Odzyskać brata - film obyczajowy, Francja 2004 13:50 Bryłka złota - komedia, Australia 2002 15:25 Wyznania małoletniej gwiazdy - komedia, USA 2004 16:55 Dziś 13, jutro 30 - komedia, USA 2004 18:30 Gwiezdne wrota 7 (15) - serial sf, USA 2004 19:15 Gwiezdne wrota 7 (16) - serial sf, USA 2004 20:00 Zawiść - komedia, USA 2004 21:40 Siedem lat małżeństwa - komedia, Francja 2003 23:15 Złodziej życia - thriller, USA/Kanada 2004 00:55 Ubu Król - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 2003 02:30 Freddy kontra Jason - horror, USA 2003 04:05 Kot pani Ashboro - film obyczajowy, Kanada 2003 05:35 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy Cartoon Network 06:00 Atomówki - serial dla dzieci, USA 1998 06:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial dla dzieci, USA 1996-1998 07:00 Toonami - magazyn filmów animowanych 07:50 Atomowa Betty - serial dla dzieci 08:15 Pet Alien - serial dla dzieci 08:40 Mucha Lucha - serial dla dzieci 09:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial dla dzieci, USA 2001 09:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial dla dzieci 10:00 Tom i Jerry - serial dla dzieci 10:30 Zwariowane melodie - serial dla dzieci 10:55 Flintstonowie - serial dla dzieci, USA 11:20 Scooby Doo - serial dla dzieci 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial dla dzieci, USA 2002 12:10 Atomówki - serial dla dzieci, USA 1998 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial dla dzieci, USA 1996-1998 13:00 Chojrak tchórzliwy pies - serial dla dzieci, USA 1997-2002 13:25 Johnny Bravo - serial dla dzieci, USA 1997 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial dla dzieci, USA 1999 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial dla dzieci, USA 2001 14:40 Atomówki - serial dla dzieci, USA 1998 15:05 Laboratorium Dextera - serial dla dzieci, USA 1996-1998 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial dla dzieci 16:00 Pet Alien - serial dla dzieci 16:25 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial dla dzieci, USA 2002 16:50 Robotboy - serial dla dzieci 17:15 Harcerz Lazlo - serial dla dzieci 17:40 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial dla dzieci, USA 1999 18:00 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial dla dzieci 19:00 Toonami - magazyn filmów animowanych 20:15 Scooby Doo - serial dla dzieci 20:35 Scooby Doo - serial dla dzieci 21:00 Program TCM 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial dla dzieci, USA 1997-1999 03:30 Mroczni i źli - serial dla dzieci, USA 2001 03:55 Zło w potrawce - serial dla dzieci 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial dla dzieci, USA 1997 04:45 Atomówki - serial dla dzieci, USA 1998 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial dla dzieci, USA 1996-1998 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial dla dzieci, USA 1999 ZigZap 06:00 Jakub Jakub 2 (5) - serial animowany, Kanada 06:25 Gruby pies Mendoza (20) - serial animowany, USA 06:50 Ziemniak, ostatnie starcie (35) - serial animowany, Francja 07:00 Maqlatura - magazyn dziecięcy 07:10 Szał na Amandę (6) - serial młodzieżowy, USA 07:40 Klub Winx 2 (23) - serial animowany, Włochy 08:05 Sabrina (3) - serial animowany, USA 08:30 Sabrina (4) - serial animowany, USA 08:55 Po prostu Jamie (4) - serial animowany, Wielka Brytania 09:20 Martin Tajemniczy 2 (13) - serial animowany, USA 09:45 Kosmiczni Ścigacze (13) - serial animowany, USA 10:10 Wybraniec smoka (2) - serial animowany, USA 10:35 Kod Lyoko (2) - serial animowany, Francja 11:00 Maqlatura - magazyn dziecięcy 11:10 Jakub Jakub 2 (6) - serial animowany, Kanada 11:35 Gruby pies Mendoza (21) - serial animowany, USA 12:05 Ziemniak, ostatnie starcie (36) - serial animowany, Francja 12:15 Krewni i znajomi królika (16) - program dla młodzieży 12:30 Świat nonsensów u Stevensów (20) - serial dla dzieci, USA 13:00 6 w pracy 3 (5) - serial animowany, Kanada 13:30 Dziewczyny i miłość (2) - serial młodzieżowy, Wielka Brytania 14:00 Radiostacja Roscoe 2 (9) - serial młodzieżowy, Kanada 14:30 Świat nonsensów u Stevensów (21) - serial dla dzieci, USA 15:00 Maqlatura - magazyn dziecięcy 15:10 Klub Winx 2 (24) - serial animowany, Włochy 15:35 Sabrina (5) - serial animowany, USA 16:00 Sabrina (6) - serial animowany, USA 16:25 Po prostu Jamie (5) - serial animowany, Wielka Brytania 16:55 Martin Tajemniczy 2 (14) - serial animowany, USA 17:20 Kosmiczni Ścigacze (14) - serial animowany, USA 17:45 Wybraniec smoka (3) - serial animowany, USA 18:10 Kod Lyoko (3) - serial animowany, Francja 18:35 6 w pracy 3 (6) - serial animowany, Kanada 19:00 Maqlatura - magazyn dziecięcy 19:10 Trans sport - program dla młodzieży 19:35 Dziewczyny i miłość (3) - serial młodzieżowy, Wielka Brytania 20:00 Radiostacja Roscoe 2 (10) - serial młodzieżowy, Kanada 20:30 Szał na Amandę (5) - serial młodzieżowy, USA 21:00 HYPER Jetix 06:00 Dzieciaki z klasy 402 - serial dla dzieci 06:25 Wyścigi NASCAR - serial animowany 06:50 Jerry i paczka - serial animowany 07:15 MegaMan NT Warrior - serial dla dzieci 07:40 Sonic X - serial animowany 08:05 A.T.O.M. - serial dla dzieci 08:30 Rodzina Tofu - serial dla dzieci 08:55 Power Rangers Dino Thunder - serial dla dzieci 09:20 Power Rangers Dino Thunder - serial dla dzieci 09:40 Dzieciaki z klasy 402 - serial dla dzieci 10:00 Świat według Ludwiczka - serial animowany 10:25 Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! - serial dla dzieci 10:40 W.I.T.C.H. - serial animowany 11:05 W.I.T.C.H. - serial animowany 11:30 Odlotowe agentki - serial dla dzieci 11:50 Odlotowe agentki - serial dla dzieci 12:15 Sonic X - serial animowany 12:40 Ach, ten Andy! - serial dla dzieci 13:05 Ach, ten Andy! - serial dla dzieci 13:30 Jerry i paczka - serial animowany 13:50 Dzieciaki z klasy 402 - serial dla dzieci 14:15 MegaMan NT Warrior - serial dla dzieci 14:35 Świat według Ludwiczka - serial animowany 15:00 Pucca - serial dla dzieci 15:10 A.T.O.M. - serial dla dzieci 15:35 Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! - serial dla dzieci 16:00 Rodzina Tofu - serial dla dzieci 16:25 Sonic X - serial animowany 16:50 W.I.T.C.H. - serial animowany 17:10 W.I.T.C.H. - serial animowany 17:30 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey - serial dla dzieci, 2002 17:55 Odlotowe agentki - serial dla dzieci 18:20 Odlotowe agentki - serial dla dzieci 18:40 Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! - serial dla dzieci 19:00 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - serial animowany 19:25 A.T.O.M. - serial dla dzieci 19:50 Król Szamanów - serial animowany 20:10 Król Szamanów - serial animowany 20:35 Spiderman - serial przygodowy 21:00 Spiderman - serial przygodowy 21:20 X-Men - serial animowany 21:45 X-Men - serial animowany 22:05 Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! - serial dla dzieci 22:30 Wyścigi NASCAR - serial animowany 22:50 Incredible Hulk - serial przygodowy 23:15 M.A.S.K. - serial animowany 23:35 Shin Chan - serial animowany Canal+ Film 08:30 Ja, Cezar mały - film familijny reż. Richard Berry, wyk. Jules Sitruk, Maria de Medeiros, Jean-Philippe Ecoffey, Josephine Berry Francja 2003 10:05 Deser Synowie wojny - film krótkometrażowy 10:25 Bilans kwartalny - dramat obyczajowy reż. Krzysztof Zanussi, wyk. Barbara Wrzesińska, Halina Mikołajska, Maja Komorowska, Piotr Fronczewski Polska 1975 12:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 12:35 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 12:45 �?apu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 13:00 Zwierzęta z mroźnych krain - film dokumentalny 13:55 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 14:25 Wielkie nadzieje - melodramat reż. Alfonso Cuarón, wyk. Ethan Hawke, Gwyneth Paltrow, Robert De Niro, Hank Azaria, Chris Cooper, Anne Bancroft, Josh Mostel USA 1998 16:15 Deser Kwiaty - film krótkometrażowy 16:30 Lot w kosmos - film familijny reż. Sean McNamara, wyk. James Woods, Annabeth Gish, Alex D. Linz, Wesley Mann Niemcy/ USA 2001 18:15 Morska przygoda - komedia reż. Martha Coolidge, wyk. Jack Lemmon, Brent Spiner, Walter Matthau, Dyan Cannon USA 1997 20:00 Detektyw Monk IV - serial kryminalny odc. 4 reż. Eric Laneuville, USA 2005 20:45 Spin City VI - serial komediowy odc. 8 reż. Ted Wass, USA 1996 21:10 Obca krew - film SF reż. Robert Stadd, wyk. Brad Johnson, Carl Weathers, Lilas Lane, Erin Ross USA 2005 22:40 South Park VIII - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 11 23:05 Kraksa "Księżniczki Malabaru" - dramat obyczajowy reż. Gilles Legrand, wyk. Jacques Villeret, Jules-Angelo Bigarnet, Michele Laroque, Claude Brasseur Francja 2004 00:40 Człowiek w ogniu - dramat sensacyjny reż. Elie Chouraqui, wyk. Scott Glenn, Jade Malle, Joe Pesci, Brooke Adams Francja/ Włochy 1987 03:05 Osaczony - thriller reż. Florent Emilio Siri, wyk. Bruce Willis, Kevin Pollak, Jimmy Bennett, Michelle Horn USA/ Niemcy 2005 04:55 Opowieści z krypty - film dokumentalny reż. Chip Selby, wyk. USA 2004 Canal+ 07:00 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 07:10 �?apu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:15 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07:25 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 08:00 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 08:30 Spin City VI - serial komediowy odc. 8 reż. Ted Wass, USA 1996 09:00 Detektyw Monk IV - serial kryminalny odc. 4 reż. Eric Laneuville, USA 2005 09:50 Piękno po francusku - film dokumentalny reż. Pascale Lamche, wyk. Wlk. Brytania/ Francja 2005 11:05 Rodzina na wakacjach - komedia reż. Christopher Erskin, wyk. Cedric the Entertainer, Vanessa L. Williams, Solange Knowles, Bow Wow USA 2004 12:50 Przed odlotem - dramat psychologiczny reż. Krzysztof Rogulski, wyk. Mariusz Benoit, Jerzy Kryszak, Marek Siudym, Józef Fryźlewicz Polska 1980 14:35 Kraina szczęścia - dramat obyczajowy reż. Hans Petter Moland, wyk. Nick Nolte, Tim Roth, Damien Nguyen, Thu Anh USA/ Norwegia 2004 16:45 Cywilizacja jaszczurów - film SF reż. Julian Jarrold, wyk. Lori Anne Alter, Daniel Baldwin, Sam Trammell, Faye Dunaway USA 2004 18:15 Drużyna 2 - film familijny reż. David M. Evans, wyk. Max Lloyd-Jones, Brett Kelly, James Willson, Samantha Burton USA 2005 20:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 20:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:45 �?apu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:50 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 21:00 Premiera Kraksa "Księżniczki Malabaru" - dramat obyczajowy reż. Gilles Legrand, wyk. Jacques Villeret, Jules-Angelo Bigarnet, Michele Laroque, Claude Brasseur Francja 2004 22:40 Skazany na bluesa - film muzyczny reż. Jan Kidawa-Błoński, wyk. Tomasz Kot, Jolanta Fraszyńska, Maciej Balcar, Adam Baumann Polska 2005 00:25 Pan Tadeusz - film kostiumowy reż. Andrzej Wajda, wyk. Daniel Olbrychski, Michał Żebrowski, Grażyna Szapołowska, Alicja Bachleda-Curuś Polska 1999 02:55 Mechanik - thriller reż. Brad Anderson, wyk. Christian Bale, Jennifer Jason Leigh, Aitana Sánchez-Gijón, John Sharian Hiszpania 2004 Discovery Channel 06:00 Szpieg - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 07:00 Wielkie operacje SAS: Zniszczenie lotnisk Hitlera - serial dokumentalny 07:30 Śladami poległych: Serre, 1915 rok - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Pojazd z plecaka - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Ray Mears i sztuka przetrwania w dziczy: Afrykańskie safari - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Największe z największych: Najdłuższe podwodne rurociągi na świecie - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Amerykański chopper: Maszyna dla strażaków - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Szpieg - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 13:00 Wielkie operacje SAS: Zniszczenie lotnisk Hitlera - serial dokumentalny 13:30 Śladami poległych: Serre, 1915 rok - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Pojazd z plecaka - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 16:00 Superjazda: Hammer - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Strażacy - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 18:00 Największe z największych: Międzynarodowa stacja kosmiczna - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Niebezpieczna częstotliwość - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Amerykański chopper: Spotkanie na Daytona Beach - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Godzina zero: Masakra w gimnazjum Columbine High - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Prawdziwy kod Leonarda da Vinci - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 23:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Pojedynek hot-rodów - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 00:00 Doktor G - lekarz sądowy: Kto opiekuje się dziećmi? - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Miasto w piramidzie 02:00 Superjazda: SUV z piekła rodem - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Ray Mears i sztuka przetrwania w dziczy: Kanu z kory brzozy papierowej - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Największe z największych: Międzynarodowa stacja kosmiczna - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Amerykański chopper: Spotkanie na Daytona Beach - serial dokumentalny Eurosport 08:30 Football Gillette Series - magazyn piłkarski 09:00 Eurogole - magazyn piłkarski 10:00 Piłka nożna Liga Mistrzów 11:00 Piłka nożna Liga Mistrzów 12:30 Eurogole - magazyn piłkarski 13:30 Kolarstwo Giro d'Italia - 10. etap: Termoli - Peschici 17:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej WTA w Rzymie - 2. dzień 18:30 Piłka nożna Turniej drużyn do lat 21 w Tulonie (Francja): Mecz Kolumbia - Holandia 20:15 World Cup Season - magazyn piłkarski 20:30 Piłka nożna Turniej drużyn do lat 21 w Tulonie (Francja): Mecz Francja - Meksyk 22:15 Boks Turniej międzynarodowy w Hollywood - waga ciężka: G. Johnson - R. Hall 00:00 Poker European Tour w Kopenhadze odc. 1/3 01:00 Escape - magazyn rajdów ekstremalnych HBO 06:30 �?amiąc wszystkie zasady - komedia reż. Daniel Taplitz, wyk. Jamie Foxx, Gabrielle Union, Morris Chestnut, Peter MacNicol USA 2004 07:55 Zamknij się i zastrzel mnie - komedia reż. Steen Agro, wyk. Karel Roden, Andy Nyman, Anna Geislerová, Robert Polo Czechy/ Wlk. Brytania 2005 09:25 Przygody Ociee Nash - film familijny reż. Kristen McGary, wyk. Keith Carradine, Mare Winningham, Skyler Day, Ty Pennington USA 2003 11:00 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 11:30 Zapomnienie - dramat obyczajowy reż. Peter Moss, wyk. Roberta Maxwell, Paul Hecht, Aidan Devine, Catherine Burdon Kanada 2002 13:00 Domowy front - serial komediowy odc. 15 reż. Andy Cadiff, USA 2005 13:25 Wszyscy święci - komediodramat reż. Brian Dannelly, wyk. Jena Malone, Mandy Moore, Macaulay Culkin, Patrick Fugit USA 2004 14:55 Connie i Carla - komedia reż. Michael Lembeck, wyk. Toni Collette, Nia Vardalos, Stephen Spinella, David Duchovny USA 2004 16:30 Latarnia - komedia reż. David Fairman, wyk. Kirsty Mitchell, Mark Benton, Jason Flemyng, Annabelle Apsion Wlk. Brytania 2004 18:05 Ja tak, a oni nie - film familijny reż. Steven Robman, wyk. Josie Bissett, Rob Estes, Martha MacIsaac, Lyndsy Fonseca USA 2005 19:35 �?amiąc wszystkie zasady - komedia reż. Daniel Taplitz, wyk. Jamie Foxx, Gabrielle Union, Morris Chestnut, Peter MacNicol USA 2004 21:00 HBO na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 143 21:30 Premiera Ekipa - serial komediowy odc. 1 reż. David Frankel, USA 2004 22:00 Deadwood - serial obyczajowy odc. 10 reż. Walter Hill, USA 2004 22:55 Pod presją - thriller reż. Brian Gibson, wyk. Demi Moore, Alec Baldwin, Joseph Gordon-Levitt, Anne Heche USA 1996 00:50 Suzie Gold - komedia romantyczna reż. Richard Cantor, wyk. Summer Phoenix, Leo Gregory, Frances Barber, Iddo Goldberg Wlk. Brytania 2004 02:25 Życie i śmierć Petera Sellersa - dramat biograficzny reż. Stephen Hopkins, wyk. Charlize Theron, Geoffrey Rush, Emily Watson, John Lithgow USA/ Wlk. Brytania 2004 04:30 Connie i Carla - komedia reż. Michael Lembeck, wyk. Toni Collette, Nia Vardalos, Stephen Spinella, David Duchovny USA 2004 MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 07:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 08:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 09:00 Flesz - newsy na wesoło 09:02 MTV kofeina - energetyzujące teledyski 12:00 Flesz - newsy na wesoło 12:02 Made - MTV spełnia marzenia widzów 13:00 Ocenzurowana "Rodzina Osbourne'ów" - reality show 13:30 Making The Band - casting na zespół 14:00 MTV Energy - najlepsze teledyski 14:30 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 15:25 Flesz - newsy na wesoło 15:30 Klasa MTV - z kamerą w szkolnych murach 16:00 Bazar MTV - magazyn o modzie 16:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 17:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:30 The Real World - reality show 18:00 Flesz - newsy na wesoło 18:02 Road Rules - MTV w podróży 18:30 W rytmie MTV - szkoła tańca 19:30 100% MTV - dawka prawdziwej muzy 20:00 Load - MTV na wapie 20:02 Kontra - bitwa na teledyski 21:00 Ryki z bryki - ukryta kamera w samochodzie 21:30 True Life: Przyjmuję sterydy - cała prawda o młodzieży 22:00 Flesz - newsy na wesoło 22:02 True Life: Przyjmuję sterydy - cała prawda o młodzieży 22:30 MTV w domu u... - z wizytą u gwiazd 23:00 Superrock - mocna dawka rockowej muzy 23:30 Korn "See You on the Other Side" - koncert 00:00 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków National Geographic 08:00 Groźne bestie - film dokumentalny 09:00 Kraksy pod lupą: Zderzenie pociągów - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Nieunikniona tragedia - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Megamiasta: Nowy Jork - serial dokumentalny 12:00 �?owcy mórz: Plaże Normandii - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Groźne bestie - film dokumentalny 14:00 Kraksy pod lupą: Zderzenie pociągów - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Nieunikniona tragedia - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Podobne do nas: Medycyna - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Robale z piekła rodem: Dżungla - serial dokumentalny 17:30 W świecie krokodyli: Krokodyle i elektrowstrząsy - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Trzęsienie ziemi w Kobe - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Najgroźniejsze krokodyle - film dokumentalny 20:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Wojskowy transport lotniczy - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Kraksy pod lupą: Uciekający pociąg - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Brak kontroli - serial dokumentalny 23:00 SilkAir 185: Samobójstwo pilota? - film dokumentalny 00:00 Kraksy pod lupą: Uciekający pociąg - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Atak nad Bagdadem - serial dokumentalny Polsat Sport 07:00 Piłka nożna Mistrzostwa Świata 1982 - mecz Polska - ZSRR 09:00 2006 FIFA World Cup Focus - magazyn piłkarski 09:30 Gol - magazyn piłkarski wersja rozszerzona 11:00 Finaliści MŚ 2006 Anglia, Paragwaj - magazyn piłkarski 11:30 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 12:00 Piłka nożna Liga niemiecka - mecz VfL Wolfsburg - FC Kaiserslautern 14:00 Clip - magazyn sportowy 14:10 Hokej na lodzie Mistrzostwa Świata - mecz 2. rundy 16:45 Finaliści MŚ 2006 Trynidad i Tobago, Szwecja - magazyn piłkarski 17:15 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska - skrót meczu Athletic Bilbao - FC Barcelona 18:15 Hokej na lodzie Mistrzostwa Świata - mecz 2. rundy 21:00 Hokej na lodzie Mistrzostwa Świata - skrót meczu 2. rundy 23:00 Mundial 2006 - magazyn piłkarski 23:30 Piłka nożna Liga Mistrzów - finał sezonu 2004/05 FC Liverpool - AC Milan TVN 24 06:00 Poranek TVN 24 06:15 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 06:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:45 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 06:50 Przegląd prasy ekonomicznej 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:15 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:45 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:15 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:45 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 08:50 Przegląd prasy ekonomicznej 09:00 Skrót informacji 09:03 Bilans giełdowy - program ekonomiczny 09:10 Gość poranny - wywiad 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:50 Bilans - magazyn ekonomiczny 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Skrót informacji, Serwis biznesowy 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:45 Skrót informacji, Serwis biznesowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 12:45 Skrót informacji, Serwis biznesowy 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:45 Skrót informacji, Serwis biznesowy 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:45 Skrót informacji, Internet 24, Serwis biznesowy 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis biznesowy 16:00 TVN Fakty 16:15 Serwis sportowy 16:20 Bilans giełdowy - program ekonomiczny 16:30 Raport popołudniowy, Prognoza pogody 17:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 17:30 24 godziny, Prognoza pogody 18:30 Skaner polityczny, Internet 24 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20:00 Raport wieczorny, Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 20:52 Raport wieczorny prognoza pogody 21:00 24 godziny, Prognoza pogody 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe, Prognoza pogody 23:00 Bilans, Prognoza pogody 23:30 Serwis informacji, Prognoza pogody, Internet 24 00:00 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 00:10 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 00:30 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody, Skaner polityczny 01:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 01:30 24 godziny, Serwis sportowy 02:30 Szkło kontaktowe, Prognoza pogody 03:30 Skrót informacji 03:35 Bilans - magazyn ekonomiczny 03:55 Serwis sportowy 04:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy 04:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 05:30 Skrót informacji 05:32 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 05:55 Serwis sportowy VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny - short 09:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 10:30 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 10:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 11:00 Gwiazdograj 11:30 Parot 12:00 Kochlik 12:20 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 12:30 Gwiazdograj 13:00 Parot 13:30 Kochlik 14:00 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 14:10 VIVA Hits Polska 15:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 15:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 16:00 VIVAMAT - program prowadzony wbrew wszelkim regułom 17:00 PL Top 10 - lista przebojów 17:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Parot 18:30 Kochlik 19:00 Parot 19:30 Gwiazdograj 19:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 20:00 Rap fura 21:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 21:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny - short 21:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 22:00 Ring Charts - notowanie dzwonków SMS-owych 00:00 VIVA Quiz - program rozrywkowy 01:00 Parot - Extreme Cinemax 05:35 Kaskaderzy z Hollywood 3 - magazyn filmowy odc. 5 06:00 Skrzypek na dachu - film muzyczny 08:55 Krzyk w ciemno¶ci - dramat sensacyjny 10:55 Gra w różowe - film obyczajowy 12:25 Siedem minut w niebie - film obyczajowy 13:55 Kaskaderzy z Hollywood 3 - magazyn filmowy odc. 4 14:20 Zielona pożywka - film SF 16:00 Podryw na psa - komedia 17:45 Krzyk w ciemno¶ci - dramat sensacyjny 20:00 Wieczór konesera Passionada - komedia romantyczna 22:00 Zaginione - dramat obyczajowy 00:15 Uczciwi ludzie żyj± we Francji - komedia romantyczna 01:55 Cisi ludzie - dramat obyczajowy 03:50 Krew z krwi, ko¶ć z ko¶ci - dramat obyczajowy Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Lubuska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Europa Europa z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zig Zap z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2006 roku